So Much for the Afterglow
by nnejtsuj
Summary: All Elsa did was answer the phone. Takes place in a modern world where Elsa is working in a call center. Elsanna not Icest.


I don't think I've written a story in a while. So let us hope that it doesn't suck. Un-beta'd so all the mistakes are mine. I did do a quick once over.

Disclaimer: I don't own or state to own any of the characters. They are property of Walt Disney Studios (aka The Company from this point forward) and I will not be making any money off of this in any shape or form, this is purely for entertainment purposes and any song lyrics are rightful owners of those who own the rights. In this case Everclear.

The lyrics and the song title have nothing to do with the story itself, I usually have a song stuck in my head and I just wanted to share it.

Chapter One: Santa Monica

"It's all about that defining moment when the customer says something that they didn't mean to say, like they're stupid or they don't know what they're doing. It is up to you to make them feel that they're doing something right," currently I'm sitting in my supervisor's office while he's giving me pointers on how to up my score card.

Maybe I should introduce myself here, my name is Elsa Kalt and I'm 26 working in a call center for Oaken Cables as a tier three technical support. Though as much as I love my job there are just certain aspects that I'm lacking on my score card and my supervisor is trying to give me some 'helpful pointers'.

"So there's nothing to it, just follow these helpful hints here," he says as he is handing me post it notes with his helpful hints on it. "and you'll be rocking that score card in no time."

"Thanks, I'll keep this all in mind and place them around my monitors", I grab them as I'm getting up and getting out of his office. I take my time to walk back to my desk to drop of the post it notes and grab my coffee cup to fill it up before I go back to work. When I'm done making up my coffee in the cheap Styrofoam cups I've been using all day, I ungracefully plop myself down in my chair at my desk making a displeasing sound.

"Come on Els, it can't be that bad." Hans says to me. He sits in the cubical next to mine and his charisma makes me sick. He is great at making small talk with the customers, making them fall in love with him.

"It's not that bad, I just need to work harder at some points." I state this as I unlock my computer. He nods and then gets a serious look on his face as he taps to his headphones to indicate that he got another call. I take this time to put up the post it notes that I was given around my left monitor, trying to place them in a way that would make the most sense if at all. Before I decide to get back to work, I put in times for the meeting I had with my supervisor so it would not kill my adherence. I take a slow, long and, a relaxing sip of my coffee before I put on my head set and hit the auto in button on my tool bar.

I have a dual monitor set-up, with a variety of different web browsers and tools open for whatever I might need on a call. On my desk itself is my coffee cup, an empty can of Mountain Dew, and a few random trinkets such as Link from Legend of Zelda and a few other geeky items.

It takes a few minutes before I receive a phone call, so in that time I decided to catch up on my emails when I hear the all too familiar beep indicating that I have a call, the whisper in my ear indicates that it's a transfer call and I prepare for the worse. Luckily the account information pops on my right screen and I wait for my next customer to come on the line. "Thank you for calling Oaken-"

"Hi my name is Anna Heiss and I know they said they were going to transfer me to someone that can help me with my problem. I don't know if they told you the issues that I was having, but I'm having issues with my internet and I wonder if you can help me out?!" Wow could this girl talk, is the only thought I could process.

"I'm sorry to hear that you're having issues with the internet, can you describe the issues that you are experiencing to me?"

"I'm unable to connect to the internet and I have this test I need to take that is due tonight and I need to take it before I go to work or I'm going to fail out of college and I'd have to explain to my parents that their daughter is a failure at life."

"I'm sure you're not a failure, I'm sure you're great a lot of things."

"I guess…" She sounds really uncertain, normally I let these things go. There's just something about this girl, either her ability to speak in paragraphs without breathing or something else that I can't seem to put my finger on it.

"What about your job, I think you perform it marvelously."

"OH! I'M AMAZING AT MY JOB, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!" I cringe at how loud she is speaking.

"That good, very good. No let's get to the reason why you're calling-"

"Of course, silly me we need to get business done." She has a habit of cutting me off.

"So, if you'd go to your modem and tell me what lights are on right now?" I hear some shuffling in the background.

"Ooookay, there seems to be one light that's steady and some other ones that are blinking."

"Excellent, what I need you to do is on the back of modem itself is unplug the power cord." I hear a bunch of load noises and clattering, "is everything okay over there?"

"Yes, yes. Peachy just fine. I unplugged it but I might have dropped it," I can't seem to hold back a small giggle. "Is it going to be fine? Did I break it?" She seemed nervous that she actually broke it.

"No, it should be fine. Those things can withstand a good beating before they fall apart." She had the cutest little laughter, "alright, you can go ahead and plug it back in."

"Oki doki it's plugged in and the lights are all blinking."

"That's a good sign, it means that it's starting up," I took a deep breath knowing that I should keep the conversation going, "so…" I start out awkwardly, "tell me about your job."

"Oh, I love it!", she starts out excitedly. "I work at Universal Studios as a ride operator and I love it, I get to interact with so many people all the time. Kind of like you but different, not that your job is like mine or anything or that your job is bad." After a few more minutes of her going back and forth between almost insulting my job and trying to apologize for insulting my job, I was keeping track of her modem and its current state of coming online. "Alrighty, your internet should be up now if you could check for me?" I make the last part sound as much as a question as I can muster. I few a few clicking in the background and suddenly a loud screaming sound.

"OH MY! YES! You got it, you're amazing-" Suddenly the line went dead and my tool bar switched from the 'on call' status to 'aftercall'.

' _Well that ended well I think'_ I thought to myself and finished writing notes on her account and prepared myself for the next one. I continued to get calls to it was time for my lunch. I put the right settings on my tool bar, lock my computer, and proceeded to head to the break room for lunch.

I grabbed my lunch out of one of the fridges and sit at an empty table, I know that people won't sit with me or bother me since I am pretty much antisocial. After I finish my sandwich, I pull out my phone and decide to go on Facebook. I spent a few minutes looking though my feed to see what my friends are doing and then I had an idea and went to the search bar and typed in 'Anna Heiss' and searched for her. There were a few results and I saw one that said they worked at Universal Studios so I tapped on that one to see what she looked like.

The first thing I notice is that her lack of security on her profile, everything is out in the open for random strangers (like myself) to creep on her. The second thing I notice is how she is the most adorable female I have ever laid eyes on. Her profile photo it nothing much, it's just her sitting in a computer chair in an oversize sweater. I decided that since I creeped on one photo there's no harm going through the rest of them. That was my thought process till I came across one photo of her at the beach in a very reveling two piece and my only thought was, _'Those freckles might be the death of me.'_

 _We can live beside the ocean_  
 _Leave the fire behind_  
 _Swim out past the breakers_  
 _Watch the world die_

How was that? Anyone stick around for the ending?

Just to let everyone know, I do live in Florida so I will write what I know and these fine ladies are going to be stationed here in the fine, fine, fine sunshine state. I do work at a call center in tech support for a cable company like Elsa right here. As for Anna's job, I didn't know what to make her work as but I decided Universal since I've been watching Harry Potter for the last few days and decided that she would make an excellent Hufflepuff. I did work at Disney for a bit and thought about having her work there (she'd be excellent for the job I did there). But I decided to change that and make her work at Universal instead. I don't know much about working there so I'll make it up as I go along, if you work there no hard feelings if I fuck it up, kay?

Quick question, does everyone besides me think that all the things (books, posters, ect.) about Frozen look rather.. Gay? Or am I just imagining it in my head?


End file.
